Streaming refers to a method for transmitting and receiving media in an uninterrupted manner in a communication system. Media transferred through streaming method is hereinafter referred to as a media stream. The media stream is received from a media provider and is transmitted to individuals, hereinafter referred to as media receivers. The media receivers receive the media stream in a continuous, uninterrupted manner. A radio and a television are examples wherein the media stream, provided by the media provider, is continuously transmitted to the media receivers. Media can be audio, video or any other data. Audio data transferred through streaming method is hereinafter referred to as an audio stream.
Typically media streams are either ‘on demand’ or live. On demand streams are generally stored on a server, and are available to be transmitted at the media receiver's request. Live streams are only available at one particular time, for example in an audio stream of a live sport commentary.
Radio is a popular medium for streaming audio to individuals. The audio being streamed may be a news report, music, live commentary etc. The audio is streamed by a radio channel from a radio station (media provider) which is heard by any individual (media receiver) tuned into the radio channel.
However, to access audio stream though a radio, the individual requires to carry a radio receiver. Further, the quality of the radio streaming keeps fluctuating while traveling as the radio signals may face obstacles on its way to the radio receiver. Furthermore, the individual cannot choose the audio to be streamed, and has to listen to whatever is being broadcasted by the radio channel. For example, the individual may want to hear live commentary of a particular cricket match which the radio channel might not be streaming. The audio being broadcasted may also be interrupted by commercials or some other announcements, which cause inconvenience to the individual.
Recently, with increasing number of Internet users, streaming of audio over the Internet has become popular. Internet is a form of a packet switched network wherein data is transferred from one node to another, in the form of packets. Packet switched networks allow simultaneous communication between multiple node and use the bandwidth available for data transfer very efficiently. Packet switched network can efficiently manage the large bandwidth requirements of streaming audio and have thus made streaming over the Internet possible.
Further, the Internet enables an individual to select the audio that the individual wants to listen. The individual can connect to a certain streaming server that is streaming the audio of her choice in order to listen to the audio. Typically, the quality of the audio streamed through Internet is stable and non-fluctuating. However to access the Internet, one requires an Internet access device like a desktop computer, laptop etc, and needs a continuous source for Internet connection. This may not be viable for a user who is outdoor or traveling.
Despite the abovementioned limitations, the existing streaming systems have made streaming audio popular. A large number of people listen to the streaming audio which has resulted in a fast growing streaming audio industry. Due to this there is a need for other mediums, involving media transfer over a data network, for example telecommunication medium, to provide streaming audio facilities.
In recent times, there has been a considerable increase in the number of telecommunication service users A telecommunication service enables a user to communicate with other telecommunication service users using a telecommunication terminal like mobile phone, landline phone etc. A mobile telecommunication service user is hereinafter referred to as a mobile phone user. A mobile telecommunication terminal is hereinafter referred to as a mobile phone.
There exist mobile phones which have a radio receiver and also have internet access. However, such mobile phones are expensive. Further streaming through the radio receiver of such a mobile phone suffers from all the drawbacks of a conventional radio receiver. Also the internet access functionality through these devices is very limited. The mobile phone may not allow streaming functionality through internet. Moreover, the speed at which, currently, the internet is accessed through such mobile phones prevents a continuous flow of the audio.
Typically, telecommunication networks are circuit switching networks. A circuit switching network establishes a dedicated circuit between nodes for users to communicate. Once a circuit is established, the circuit cannot be used for communication by any other party until the circuit is disengaged, i.e. the circuit cannot be shared by multiple users simultaneously. A circuit switching network is designed to carry node-to-node data traffic and as such does not provide for multiple users to listen to a streaming audio data from a single source. The existing systems do not allow, for example, live commentary of a particular match to be streamed to multiple users.
The above mentioned methods of streaming have certain limitations. A method for streaming audio in telecommunication system is therefore required to overcome the limitations mentioned above. A method is required for providing an audio stream to a mobile phone user wherein the user is not required to carry additional devices or use expensive devices to access the audio stream. Further, a method is required for streaming audio to the mobile phone user which gives the mobile phone user, the choice of audio for streaming. A method is required which allows continuous streaming of audio to the mobile phone user with minimum fluctuations in quality.